futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Future America Under Conservative Rule
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. If Canada and the United States don't merge politically and become Canadamerica by the year 2021, America could devolve into a neo-Confederate fascist police state as it is slowly becoming as a result of the Second Dark Ages. Even as we speak, conservative Christian Republican Congressmen are hacking into Wikipedia and replacing all the useful/liberal information about U.S. politics with useless/conservative information that teaches people to obey the Republican party and "disregard what they hear in the public school system." Ideas such as human cloning, male pregnancy, stem cell research, interstellar travel and nanotechnology become unthinkable even in fiction literature. Supporters of re-wilding are denounced by the conservative (and definitely not online) newspapers and are killed for "trying to save the environment from excessive industrial and military buildups." Most conservative Christian Americans don't read books, enjoy nature, spend time by themselves, think independently or have meaningful conversations. Instead, they drive very fast, watch excessive amounts of television on wall-size sets, and listen to conservative talk radio and country music. Books are considered evil because they make people question and think; which is a liberal trait. The people live in a world with no reminders of history or appreciation of the past. Until nanobots were manufactured to scrub away all the world's pollution in 2025, America's toxic air pollution was extremely problematic; especially with the industries being extremely de-regulated. Summary It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Religion & Spirituality. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Washington DC. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 57%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing, Automobile Manufacturing, and Information Technology industries. The populace harbors a fierce hatred of the metric system, almost all of Conservative Christian America's water is piped into the country from abroad for exorbitant prices, the people are famous throughout the region for their bleached-white teeth, and retail stores offer sales every hour on the hour. The United States government seeks power entirely for its own sake. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits. They are not interested in the good of others; they are interested solely in power. Not wealth or luxury or long life or happiness: only power, pure power. What pure power means you will understand presently. They are different from all the oligarchies of the past, in that we know what we are doing. Ordinary citizens are often sought out by government agencies to inform on neighbors, monitor the movements of loved ones, report on views expressed in the workplace, intervene in cases of subversion and listen to suspect telephone calls (only applies if the person is a male and is over the age of 25; which is the age of majority in a conservative Christian America). Temple Grandin would be institutionalized and her books would be burned by an elite group of firemen. An "Achilles Heel" list was created with all the names of the women who have graduated with a bachelor's degree in university or above; those who reside outside the United States will only be allowed to visit the United States for three weeks per calendar year. Visiting female professors will only be able to teach in zones approved for women professors: Los Angeles, New York City, Baltimore/Washington, D.C., San Francisco and Chicago. Electronic cash will be electronically labelled and sorted by gender. Women's bank accounts were immediately frozen and transferred over to the nearest living male relative. Society is quickly reorganized along a new militarized and cult-Christian regime style of interpreting the Holy Bible. Women are only permitted to read literature that is not considered to be "anti-Christian." Rules of a Conservative Christian America Free speech is prohibited and suppressed by the Firemen, corporations run the country with legalized slavery and have full access to everyone's information at all times, pollution is sold as food (resulting in the poor starting to become mutants), the CIA have been replaced by the freaking Ministry of Love, prisons are re-education facilities (not that it matters, as virtually everyone is sentenced to death). Crime -- especially youth-related -- is relatively low, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. Women have been reduced to second-class citizens, homosexuals are openly hated and prosecuted, virtually all government spending goes to the military, there is no immigration at all and anyone found in the country illegally is executed. Citizens must pay to enjoy Conservative Christian America's pristine beaches, the populace has developed a mortal fear of the woods, nudity is frowned upon, and scenic tours are unheard of after most environmental laws were abolished. The police will be allowed by an act of Congress to have a division that is literally called the Death Squad (who go around shooting at any and all criminals with M16 rifles and will execute anyone who surrenders to them). After the fall of Arch-Conservativism 2034 would see the dawn of an elite liberal American government that would finally liberalize the United States of America permanently; helping bring a swift end to racism, homophobia, male chauvinism and ableism. Temple Grandin was released from the mental hospital and was given her full credentials back. Government officials were banned from attending church and church-related events except for baptisms, weddings, confirmations, Christmas, Good Friday and Easter. It will become illegal for the cost of electricity and food to be raised above prevailing inflation rates. If inflation is negative, then the cost of electricity and food must come down. Everyone will develop the right to have a home. Governments must assist people who cannot pay their rent, mortgage, utilities, or property taxes. Homeless people will be rounded up and placed in residential work units for ten years. The right to have free mass transit service between towns and cities with a population of at least 20000 people will be created by the elite liberal government who takes over from the Conservative Christian Republicans. Television would be criminalized in 2040 partly due to strong sexual content and graphic violence (which is ironically thr conservatives complain about sex and violence on Tv)created by the conservative film makers and television show producers. Cheap hydrogen-based fuels and spaceports will emerge, allowing global trade and knowledge to spread throughout the civilized galaxy. It will become common etiquette for a man to adopt his wife's surname in marriage by the end of the 21st century if he has no post-secondary degree and/or a career in a certified profession (athlete, doctor, lawyer, etc.). Inner-city districts may be dominated by Mega Skyscrapers; home to thousands of poor residents. Many suburban regions will become dominated by househusbands and female service workers. Eventually, a matriarchal society will be formed out of the ashes of an arch-conservative America as it is forced to merge with Canada to become Canadamerica. Love and romance will be declared redundant as the government develops an AI system that automatically appoints two local people of the opposite gender to marry on their 21st birthday. Both spouses would share common background along with belonging to the same socioeconomic standing and political preferences. This will basically nationalize the services that a website like EHarmony.com does now for Americans and makes it mandatory. By the year 2105, women will hold all the government positions, dominate the intelligentsia, and become the legal head of their households. Men will be forced to become househusbands and they will not be allowed to vote in elections or hold a political office. Husbands will adopt this mantra in their lives: I am subordinate to my wife because she is the head of the family; just as philosophy is the head of scientific endeavors. A man is never to be independent of female authority. First, he is under his mother’s authority, and then under his wife’s authority. A widower would be under his daughter’s authority, or, if he had no daughters or his daughters were young, he would return to his mother’s authority unconditionally. Would you like to live in a Conservative Christian America? Yes, I would like to live in a Conservative Christian America. No, it is too conservative for me. No, it is too liberal for me. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things in this Conservative Christian America. Category:United States of America Category:North America Category:RyansWorld Category:Conservative America (RyansWorld) Category:Philosophy Category:United States Category:Canadamerica Category:Canada